


Far Too Young to Die

by swk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fantastic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: Возможно, стоило бы поблагодарить Бэкхёна за то, что он сбежал от Чонина, оставив ему своё тело.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 2





	Far Too Young to Die

**Author's Note:**

> каким-то образом это едва не антиутопия  
> это совсем легкая фантастика  
> и в медицине я не силен  
> и я так давно не писал кайсу

## FTYtD

О том, что Бэкхён больше не Бэкхён, Чонин узнал из телефонного звонка.  
— Заберите, пожалуйста тело Бён Бэкхёна, — они сказали, и Чонин мог бы предположить самое худшее, но. — Без сознания, — добавили, и тогда все стало понятно.

Когда Чонин ехал в больницу забирать «тело», то понятия не имел, почему позвонили именно ему. Нет, примерно понимал, все же он в телефоне Бэкхёна был на автовызове, но, если учитывать, как в последнее время протекали их отношения.  
Они стали отдаляться в последние месяцы, но произошло это стремительно. Чонин чувствовал, что радость Бэкхёна не обращена больше к нему, что осталась только привязанность и вежливость, теплота между людьми, которые провели вместе половину своей жизни.  
Но все же Бэкхён стал отдаляться: начиная с неловких улыбок, отстраненности, и заканчивая полным безразличием. Иногда, когда они лежали на диване после тяжелого рабочего дня, Чонину казалось, что Бэкхён его совсем не слушает: вместо этого смотрит в точку на потолке и нервно сжимает телефон в руках.  
Телефон из рук Бэкхён выпускать вообще перестал.

Где-то месяц назад Чонин начал себя готовить к тому, что они разойдутся. Что 5 лет отношений, хоть и много значат, но изжили себя. И было грустно, но пережить можно.  
И все же, когда позвонили из больницы и попросили Чонина забрать тело Бэкхёна, было неприятно.

— Пациент Бён Бэкхён прошел процедуру смены сознания и сказал, что о его теле позаботитесь вы. — Медсестра улыбалась так ярко, словно продавала зубную пасту и никак не стояла с Чонином подле «безжизненного» тела.  
Бэкхён совсем тихо дышал — сердце едва билось  
— и скорее напоминал Спящую красавицу, чем человека, который бросил свою физическую оболочку на произвол судьбы.  
— Позабочусь, — кивнул Чонин, привычно перебирая пальцами русые волосы. Несмотря на то, что использовали они один шампунь, волосы у Бэкхёна всегда были шелковыми, в то время как Чонину требовались добрых пять минут по утрам, чтобы уложить мочалку на голове.

Они перенесли тело Бэкхёна на инвалидную коляску. Чонин накрыл того пледом и крепко взялся за ручки, надеясь сдержаться. Хотелось быстрее выбраться из больницы, но если бы все так просто получилось.  
— Подождите! — рука медсестры на плече была слишком тяжелой и совсем ненужной. — Вы же понимаете, что тело не может долго находиться без определенного ухода. Вы сможете следить за его пульсом, давлением?..  
Разумеется, Чонин об этом знал. О том, как ухаживать за телом без сознания, знали все. Но медсестра упорно держала руку на плече, и Чонин понял, что что-то не так.  
— Могу. Но вы хотите еще что-то сказать?  
— Да? — было такое впечатление, что медсестра сама не знала, что ей надо. — Понимаете, у нас есть один пациент, который остро нуждается в теле для сознания. Он уже заждался, а Бён Бэкхён отлично подходит по всем параметрам. Это будет очень удобно! Тело Бён Бэкхёна не будет простаиваться, а этому парню всего-то нужна пара месяцев.  
Чонин не знал, нужна ли ему пара месяцев с чужим человеком.  
— Я не уверен, — пробормотал он. — У меня есть время подумать?  
Медсестра довольной не выглядела.  
— Да, только немного? Нам очень нужно это тело, — возможно, где-то в глазах медсестры проскользнуло сожаление.  
— Я подумаю.

С молчаливым Бэкхёном жить было необычно. Если то, что осталось, можно было назвать Бэкхёном. Лечь с ним рядом Чонин не решился, поэтому переехал на диван в гостиной. Бэкхёна он расположил на их кровати, постелил лучшее постельное и аккуратно укрыл одеялом. Почти как в старые времена, вот только если бы Чонин позвал, ему бы никто не ответил.  
Они не могли ни поговорить, ни поспорить, ни даже просто посидеть рядом. Потому что наличие тела еще совсем не обещало наличия близости.  
Где-то через неделю Чонин понял, что так не может. А еще он начал вполне понимать, почему тела, которые долго простаивали без сознания, отдавали в специальные приюты, где ими уже распоряжалось государство.  
Ухаживать за пустым сосудом очень тяжело.  
Чонин знал, что Бэкхён никуда не убежит, что сердце не остановится, и глаза не откроются, но все равно спешил быстрее домой с работы и постоянно волновался.

А по ночам Чонина посещали мысли, что он бесконечно несчастен, потому что собственный парень бросил его, переместил сознание в другое тело, наверняка ради другого человека.  
И все равно зла в сердце не оставалось. Чонин слишком хорошо знал Бэкхёна, чтобы понять, как тяжело должно было даться тому такое решение.  
И если Чонин не мог помочь себе, то решил помочь хотя бы другому человеку.  
☆  
Возвращаться в больницу было страшно и неприятно, но Чонин был настроен серьезно.  
Бэкхён снова располагался в инвалидной коляске, под любимым пледом с ромашками. Чонин даже специально уложил ему волосы.

При виде их медсестра едва не потеряла сознание, но так счастливо улыбнулась, что Чонин стал чуточку увереннее в собственном решении.  
— Вы все же позволите нам использовать тело Бён Бэкхёна?  
Чонин скривился.  
— Не использовать… Мы просто помогаем другому человеку. И еще я бы хотел продолжать следить за телом, даже когда в него поместят чужое сознание. Если это возможно.  
На удивление, медсестра стала еще довольнее.  
— Это очень даже возможно, — ответила она, — вы можете забрать этого человека к себе домой.  
Чонин не смог скрыть удивления.  
— И родственники против не будут?  
— Не будут.

Волокита с документами заняла добрые полчаса после которых у Чонина заболела голова. Бумаг было слишком много, и все написано таким мелким неприятным шрифтом, что не хотелось даже читать. Чонин только быстро пробежался глазами по страницам, улавливая общий смысл: в контракте было написано, что другой человек имеет право занимать тело Бэкхёна, пока Бэкхён не вернется или же пока этот человек не покинет тело сам. Как сознание некоего «До Кёнсу» может захотеть покинуть тело, Чонин не очень понимал, но в такие подробности решил пока не вдаваться. Пункт, говорящий, что До Кёнсу будет проживать с ним, приятно радовал. Не то чтобы ему так хотелось жить с незнакомцем, но так Чонин был уверен, что с телом Бэкхёна ничего не случится.  
— Это частая практика, — словно убеждала медсестра. — Особенно в случае, когда смена тел временная, чтобы не смущать членов семьи и, в общем, да…  
Чонин хотел сказать, что ему, в принципе, все равно. Он уже давно догадался, что что-то во всей ситуации есть мутное, но решил понять это со временем сам.  
Совсем немного, но ему было интересно посмотреть на процедуру и на того, кто займет тело Бэкхёна. Жаль, что сам Бэкхён не соизволил даже сообщение Чонину прислать, сказать, что все хорошо и он счастлив.  
— А вы не знаете, можно ли как-то определить, жив ли обладатель тела? — Чонин увязался за медсестрой.  
— Вы о Бён Бэкхёне? К сожалению, иногда сознание может отделиться от тела полностью и безвозвратно. Поэтому даже если оно и угаснет в чужом теле, узнать об этом не получится. Но мне кажется, с Бён Бэкхёном все будет хорошо. С ним был такой парень, знаете, надежный что ли? Не сказать, что вы — нет… — внезапно медсестра ударила себя ладонью по губам и закрыла рот, уши ее покраснели. А Чонин только улыбнулся, потому что, конечно, как он — хмурый и молчаливый большую часть времени — может произвести хорошее впечатление?

От количества проводов и трубок, которые прицепили к Бэкхёну, рябило в глазах. Врач методично загонял очередную иглу под кожу и бормотал что-то о том, что вводимый препарат служит катализатором и через одну из трубок сознание перетекает в тело, словно жидкость.  
Все это было слишком для Чонина, он просто внимательно следил за тем, как нежная светлая кожа Бэкхена прокалывается, и надеялся, что шрамов и синяков не останется.  
— Не переживайте, — врач заметил, насколько напряженным был Чонин. — Это все сойдет за пару дней. Мы ведь не первый раз работаем.  
Чонин не ответил ничего. А только перевел взгляд на парня, лежавшего на другой кровати, напротив Бэкхёна.  
До Кёнсу был меньше Бэкхёна. Не только в росте и в плечах. А просто меньше, во всем, словно подросток. Единственное, что в нем выделялось — были большие губы. Но дальше Чонин рассматривать не стал, отвернулся просто потому, что стало неуютно. Смотреть на мирно лежащего Кёнсу было намного неуютнее, чем смотреть на Бэкхёна, словно с парнем было что-то не так.

Сам процесс занял не так уж много времени. Минут через 10 врач начал аккуратно убирать иголки и трубки, внимательно следя за пульсом Бэкхёна на экране.  
Через минуту сердцебиение начало ускоряться, и Чонин понял, что может дышать. Он и не заметил, как напрягся и задержал дыхание.  
Время тянулось нугой, но ничего не происходило. Доктор хмурился, а медсестры испуганно прикрывали рты руками. Впервые Чонин видел, чтобы о ком-то так заботились.  
Возможно, волнение передалось и ему.

— Что-то не так? — голос прозвучал совсем грубо.  
— Нет, просто… изъять сознание оказалось сложнее, чем мы предполагали. Но все должно быть хорошо, — то ли убеждала себя, то ли утверждала медсестра.

Чонин сомневался, но внезапно какой-то аппарат зазвучал сиреной и весь персонал кинулся к Бэкхёну.  
Когда Чонин увидел, как открываются такие знакомые карие глаза, то сразу понял, что это — не Бэкхён.  
Но все равно так было приятно видеть Бэкхёна не как бездыханное тело! Нежность сжала сердце Чонина.

— Кёнсу? — доктор дрожащими руками гладил Бэкхёна по голове. — Ты слышишь меня? Видишь? Понимаешь?  
Кёнсу-Бэкхён молчал и напряжение нарастало, а потом, наконец, открыл рот, но произнести ничего не смог. И только когда медсестра подала тому выпить воды, тихие шипящие слова разлились по палате.  
— Да, я вижу и понимаю. Вы переселили мое сознание, так? — слова давались Кёнсу с трудом, и на одно предложение ушло больше минуты.  
Но Чонин был очень рад снова слышать голос Бэкхёна.  
— Да, нам нужно с тобой о многом поговорить. Но сначала я проведу твой осмотр. Надо проверить рефлексы.

Дальше Чонин не остался. Врач и медсестры начали суетиться вокруг Бэкхёна, которого надо теперь привыкнуть называть Кёнсу, и Чонин подумал, что будет лишним.  
Он не придумал ничего лучше, чем вернуться домой и заснуть.  
На удивление, Чонин спал так крепко, как не спал за последний месяц точно.  
☆  
А где-то через пару дней ему снова позвонила медсестра.  
— Вы все ещё хотите смотреть за телом. За Кёнсу?  
Чонин мог бы передумать, но.  
— Да, ему же не понадобится специальный уход?  
Медсестра замешкалась и Чонин нахмурился.  
— Нет, разве что в первые дни тело будет слабым.  
— Хорошо, а насчет родственников и прочего? Его никто не хватится? А работа? Он ведь собирается вливаться в обычную жизнь?  
— Мы надеемся, что это перемещение на короткий срок и хотим, чтобы Кёнсу пока просто был… в теле Бэкхёна. Если, конечно, вы не против. Страховка покроет все затраты.  
Странно, но о затратах Чонин даже и не думал.

Забирал он Кёнсу уже вечером, когда солнце медленно уползало за горизонт. У крыльца больницы его встретила все та же медсестра, вручила пакет с какими-то лекарствами и сунула визитку доктора, чтобы можно было позвонить случись что. Чонин слушал ее вполуха. Ожидание, интерес и что-то еще тесно слились воедино, и плескались как жидкость в сосуде.  
Очень хотелось увидеть, как Бэкхён снова ходит, улыбается и обращается к нему.

По крайней мере, один пункт был выполнен — Кёнсу в теле Бэкхёна вышел на улицу из здания больницы и выглядел как-то потерянно. Желание позаботиться взметнулось внутри Чонина, но он не сделал ни шагу, а просто стоял и смотрел, как Бэкхён, нет, Кёнсу, топтался на пороге и не знал, куда себя деть. Медсестра что-то шептала тому на ухо и гладила по спине, и атмосфера становилась все напряжённее. Наконец, Чонин не выдержал.  
— Привет? — он сказал это и сделал шаг вперед, затем еще один и один. И протянул руку. — Привет? — повторил Чонин и постарался улыбнуться.  
Испуганное лицо Бэкхёна всегда было слишком веселым, чтобы можно было сдержаться. Кёнсу медлил и только через несколько долгих и стыдных мгновений протянул руку. Прикосновение было знакомым и чужим одновременно. Чонин поежился.  
— Приятно познакомиться. Я — До Кёнсу. Спасибо, что согласились предоставить мне… Бен Бэкхёна.  
Кёнсу не сказал слово «тело», которое уже так приелось Чонину. И только одно это уже вызвало чувство благодарности.  
— Не за что, я рад, если могу помочь, — ответил Чонин мгновенно подмечая, как снова начал хмуриться Бэкхён-Кёнсу. — И я рад буду позаботиться о тебе до тех пор, пока потребуется.  
Кажется, это улучшило общее настроение, и Кёнсу совсем немного улыбнулся. Чонин и не представлял, как скучал по улыбке Бэкхёна.

Забирал он Кёнсу налегке, потому что все вещи, по сути, были у него в квартире. В руках Кёнсу был только пакетик с какими-то баночками и блокнотиком. По пути они не говорили, но было странно уютно.  
— Спать ты будешь в гостиной, — первым делом Чонин решил сделать экскурсию, — потому что… эм.  
— Ты и Бэкхён раньше спали вместе, да? — Кёнсу сказал это настолько внезапно, что Чонин зацепился мизинцем за угол и едва не зарыдал. В принципе, чего ему скрывать?  
— Да. Несколько месяцев назад, правда. До того, как Бэкхён, эм, покинул меня?  
— Понятно, — внезапно открытость, которую проявлял Кёнсу, исчезла. — Не думаю, что это мое дело. Возможно, когда-нибудь об этом мы поговорим, но не сейчас. Я могу отдохнуть, а потом мы поговорим? У меня жутко болит голова.

Где-то Чонин читал, что привыкание к новому телу может идти медленно и тяжело. Даже если по всем показателям тело подходит сознанию, порой они просто не могут сойтись полностью. Возможно, с сознанием Кёнсу и телом Бэкхёна все было именно так. Поэтому Чонин просто кивнул и ушел в свою спальню, стараясь не выбираться, пока его не позовут. А потом Кёнсу сам пришел к нему: вежливо постучался и подождал, пока Чонин махнет рукой, подзывая.  
— Ещё раз огромное спасибо за то, что разрешил мне… моему сознанию вернуться. Мне в больнице сказали, что прошло больше месяца с того, как… В общем, я не очень-то помню многое, но я рад, что могу снова видеть, слышать и думать. И двигаться, конечно же. И я не буду тебе мешать, еще я могу готовить и убирать.  
Кёнсу стоял на пороге и постоянно пальцами дергал футболку, такой привычки у Бэкхёна не было, и это показалось Чонину забавным. А еще Бэкхён никогда не заикался, не говорил отрезками и не краснел бесконечно. Видеть определенно чужие действия на лице близкого человека — очень странно, и Чонин понял, что ему нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть. Но отторжения к такому чужеродному поведению не было, и это успокаивало.  
— Ну, — Чонин слишком долго молчал, и приветливо улыбнулся, — прежде всего я делаю это не столько ради тебя, сколько ради себя, потому что не могу представить, что с телом Бэкхёна что-то будет происходить, а я не буду этого знать. Во-вторых, я вполне принимаю твое предложение, и, если ты будешь готовить и убирать, в меру своих возможностей, я буду только рад.  
— Угу, — Кёнсу послушно кивнул и собрался уходить.  
— И еще! Чувствуй себя как дома. То есть, делай, что хочешь. А еще можешь выходить из дома, только держи связь со мной, запиши номер телефонный что ли. У тебя есть телефон?  
Уши Бэкхёна-Кёнсу внезапно стали пунцовыми.  
— Нет, но я и не собираюсь никуда выходить без твоего ведома. Мне главное иметь доступ к интернету, чтобы было что почитать. Как-то так, спасибо. Я пойду посмотрю телевизор, ты хочешь?  
Чонин не любил телевизор и мог бы отказаться, но рушить такой хрупкий мост отношений не хотелось, поэтому он бодро спрыгнул с кровати и увел Кёнсу за собой на диван.

На самом деле жить с Кёнсу было совсем несложно — его присутствие было незаметно. Чонин уходил рано утром на работу сытым и чистым, потому что Кёнсу вставал раньше него, чтобы приготовить завтрак и выгладить рубашку; когда он возвращался, его ждал горячий ужин, каждый раз другой, а дом напоминал уютное гнездышко.  
Чонину показалось словно он обзавелся заботливой женой.  
Бэкхён обычно едой и чистотой не заморачивался. Они оба вели себя как заядлые холостяки, полагаясь на помощь матерей и друзей, и выживая с помощью доставки еды на дом. Не то чтобы Чонину было так плохо, вполне хорошо, но вот с Кёнсу было немного лучше.  
Единственная проблема состояла в том, что они не разговаривали.  
По приходу домой Чонин был полон решимости поговорить с Кёнсу о том, как прошел день, обсудить прошлое или просто болтать на о всякой ерунде. Но все их разговоры сводились к: привет, спасибо и спокойной ночи. И Чонина это дико расстраивало. Настолько, что настроение портилось, он злился на Кёнсу, злился на себя и бесился на ровном месте.  
Выходные они тоже проводили вместе, но в разных концах квартиры. И где-то через месяц Чонин подумал, что с него хватит.  
Когда, полный решимости, он зашел в зал, Кёнсу решал кроссворд. Даже когда Чонин навис над ним — тот все равно не пошевелился. Терпению пришел конец.  
— Слушай, — Чонин искренне хотел не звучать грубо, — я не имею ничего против тебя, ты совсем мне не мешаешь жить и с тобой даже уютно, в каком-то смысле. Но… ты не можешь быть немного сговорчивее? В смысле, мы вместе живем, а я о тебе ничего не знаю. Где ты работал? Почему ты теперь тут? Нельзя же быть как незнакомцы!  
Взгляд, которым одарил его Кёнсу, был таким тяжелым, словно на Чонина навалили несколько мешков. Ладони стали липкими и даже коленки начали дрожать, но Чонин выдержал. И Кёнсу улыбнулся тенью былой улыбки Бэкхёна.  
— До… всего? Я работал в этой же больнице. Ничего особенного, обычный медбрат с мечтой стать когда-нибудь полноценным врачом, а потом в «подопечные» мне попался один не очень приятный человек. Кто же знал, что из-за его смерти его дружки настолько разозлятся. Мне сказали, что меня нашли в переулке избитого. И что я не приходил в сознание, а потом впал в кому. Проведенные обследования показали, что с моей головой все в порядке, но из комы я почему-то не выхожу. Не то чтобы я страдал. Когда ты в коме, сознание твое словно замирает, а оживает, когда оказываешься в чужом теле.  
Жалеть о своих вопросах Чонин стал еще после первых предложений. Под конец рассказа он почему-то почувствовал себя очень плохо, а еще — стыд за свою счастливую и спокойную жизнь, и стыд за Бэкхёна, который поменял тело просто потому, что так хотел. В то время как Кёнсу лежал в коме и ждал счастливой возможности.  
— А квартира? Родственники? — единственное, что нашелся спросить Чонин. И снова пожалел.  
— У меня тяжелые отношения с семьей, тем более живут они в другой стране. Квартиру я снимал, но, из-за моего отсутствия, человек, у которого я ее снимал, отказался подождать плату. Меня буквально выкинули без моего же ведома, все мои вещи сейчас находятся в подсобке больницы, впрочем, надобности в них я не вижу. Тело ведь не мое.  
Кёнсу говорил это все таким будничным тоном, словно такое случается с каждым и каждый день. Но это было неправильно! Настолько неправильно, что Чонин хотел идти, бороться, драться за справедливость в этом мире! И подарить немного счастья Кёнсу.  
Возможно, все эмоции отразились у него на лице, потому что горячая ладонь Бэкхёна-Кёнсу коснулась его руки, и по телу прошел разряд, какого он давно не чувствовал.  
— Но сейчас тебе хорошо? В смысле, ты не несчастен? Если это возможно, — почему-то с надеждой спросил Чонин, накрывая их сплетенные руки другой своей ладонью.  
— Да, сейчас мне очень спокойно, я словно на реабилитации. Или на отдыхе? Но мне сейчас действительно хорошо, только головная боль порой мучает.  
Внезапно Чонин пожелал поцеловать Бэкхёна. Или Кёнсу? Лицо перед ним было таким знакомым, таким родным. Чонину было дико одиноко, Чонин скучал. И мечтал снова почувствовать вкус чужих губ на своих. Но он считал себя достаточно сознательным человеком, перед ним сейчас сидел не Бэкхён, перед ним сидел Кёнсу, который молчаливый и домашний, который впервые за месяц так много говорил.  
И Чонин все равно хотел поцеловать человека напротив.  
☆  
После того разговора жить стало легче. Они больше не прятались по углам, и Чонин почувствовал себя чуточку счастливее.  
Кёнсу не только готовил завтрак, но и рассказывал прогноз погоды, писал список продуктов и провожал до двери. А когда Чонин возвращался — осыпал вопросами и преданно выслушивал недовольное бормотание о тяжелом рабочем дне.  
По вечерам они гуляли в парке. Чонин выводил Кёнсу силком — тот оказался удивительным затворником — на улицу и рассказывал о своей жизни, о жизни с Бэкхёном и после неё. Кёнсу слушал так внимательно, словно Чонин рассказывал какую-то всемирную тайну, а иногда даже и давал советы.

Несмотря на то, что Кёнсу был домоседом и человеком тихим, характер у него был не такой уж и покладистый: сам себе на уме, упрямый, порой слишком грубый и до холодного вежливый. Но Чонин понимал, почему Кёнсу такой. Чтобы работать в больнице надо быть сильнее носорога. И Кёнсу прекрасно подтверждал свою силу, когда ссорился с Чонином из-за грязного белья или его банальной пожизненной лени. Порой Чонину казалось, словно его воспитывают, как малого ребенка. Но такая забота была приятна.

Чонин привык слишком быстро. За какие-то пару недель. А когда понял, что компания Кёнсу его радует — решил сделать приятно не только себе, но и ему.  
— Давай поедем на море?  
Лето только начинало вступать в свои права и было достаточно прохладно, чтобы купаться. В планах было просто подышать морским воздухом и отдохнуть от мирской суеты. И Кёнсу был так счастлив, когда они ехали в машине, что практически не замолкал. И Чонин чувствовал себя так хорошо, как не чувствовал давно.

Домик у моря прилично отщипнул денег из бюджета, но Чонину было не жаль. Он снял помещение всего на два дня и одну ночь с одной большой двуспальной кроватью. И он не планировал прикасаться к Кёнсу, приставать или вообще что-либо предпринимать.  
Но когда они сидели на песке, смотрели на заход солнца и молчали, Чонин почувствовал, как сердце снова стучит так быстро, как у мальчишки, щеки становятся горячими и становится тяжело дышать.  
Бэкхён был таким красивым в лучах заходящего солнца, но еще красивее был Кёнсу внутри Бэкхёна, который смотрел на облака глазами ребенка, который мурлыкал песенку и совсем невесомо касался своей коленкой коленки Чонина.  
То, что он поцеловал Кёнсу, было сознательным решением. Чонин хотел сделать это давно. И давно он начал разграничивать Кёнсу и Бэкхёна.  
Поэтому, когда в его грудь уперлись руки, Чонин только ласково улыбнулся и снова наклонился, проводя языком по чужим губам. Он целовал Кёнсу, робкого и ранимого, не Бэкхёна, которого целовал когда-то.

Но дальше они не зашли, потому что Кёнсу был не готов, а Чонин не хотел давить. Не сказать, что они полюбили друг друга пылкой любовью, но трепетная нежная влюбленность пустила свои корни. И Чонин был рад. Не ждать же ему Бэкхёна, который сам его бросил?  
Засыпать в обнимку оказалось очень приятно, и, даже когда они вернулись в Сеул, Чонин не отпускал Кёнсу от себя.  
☆  
Еще через месяц они настолько привыкли друг к другу, что Чонин практически забыл о Бэкхёне, забыл, с чего все начиналось, и что на самом деле где-то в больнице лежит настоящее тело Кёнсу.  
Чонин был готов забыть обо всем только бы жить счастливо и вместе. Но, кажется, Кёнсу понимал все, потому что иногда становился ужасно грустным, а иногда напоминал Чонину о его прошлой жизни и Бэкхёне.  
Это портило настроение и Чонин вел себя как испорченный ребенок, не разговаривая и дуясь до конца дня.

Но вообще жили они слишком хорошо и порой Чонину казалось, что даже напоминали старую семейную парочку. Пока однажды в дверь со всей силы не постучали. Стучали так сильно, что стало страшно, но Кёнсу все равно подтолкнул Чонина к двери. И лучше бы они ее не открывали.  
На пороге стоял высокий парень, ушастый, запыхавшийся и возбужденный. Он занес руку, чтобы снова постучать, но, наконец, заметил, что ему открыли.  
— Чонин! Бэкхёну срочно нужна помощь.  
И если Чонин не сразу понял, что к чему, то Кёнсу сориентировался мгновенно — вытолкнул его из дома, закрыл квартиру и за руку потянул за высоким парнем. Только когда они ехали в чужой машине, Чонин пришел в себя.  
— Бэкхён? Что с ним?  
— Нам нужно обратно его тело, — парень за рулем слишком пристально посмотрел на Кёнсу, а Чонин начал злиться. — Потому что Бэкхён… его тело, оно умирает. А если умрет тело, то сознание будет потеряно. А я не хочу его терять, и знаю, что ты не позволишь. Наверное.  
Чонин хотел сказать, что, конечно не позволит, а потом посмотрел на Кёнсу и осознал, что тогда придется прощаться с ним. Ради Бэкхёна, который его бросил, придется расставаться с любимым человеком. И Чонин не знал, действительно ли хочет этого.  
Но Кёнсу решил все сам.  
— Чонин, дай мне телефон, я позвоню в больницу, скажу, чтобы все приготовили к перемещению. Остановите мне возле нее? Мне тоже надо подготовиться. И привезите Бэкхёна туда.  
— Бэкхён и так там, — вклинился парень, которого Чонину хотелось ударить. — Он при смерти, поэтому я за вами и приехал. И мы все едем в больницу.  
Внезапно, Чонин понял, что с него довольно.  
— Но я против. Я не отдам тело Бэкхёна. Он сам бросил меня, бросил тело и исчез в неизвестном направлении. И теперь я должен лишить Кёнсу шанса на жизнь ради него? Не слишком ли многого вы хотите? — слова лились грубым потоком изо рта Чонина, и он понимал, что во многом не прав, но все равно остановиться не мог.  
Парень, который так внезапно ворвался в их размеренную жизнь, только молчал и крепко держался за руль. А потом Кёнсу улыбнулся.  
— Все в порядке, не обращай внимания на Чонина. Он добрый, просто обиженный. Побурчит и перебесится, лучше расскажи, что случилось.  
— Бэкхён, он ведь из-за меня сбежал. Он знал, что я больше девушек люблю и решил ради меня переместиться в женское тело. Вы же знаете о государственной программе, когда сознание человека с психическими отклонениями буквально выселяют из тела, отдавая его под сознание здоровое. Это редкая практика, но возможная. И все было хорошо. Новое тело, оно было замечательное, но машина и авария. И сейчас Бэкхён в реанимации и врачи не обещают ничего хорошего, а я вспомнил, что у нас есть шанс. Чонин, я ведь, знаешь, люблю Бэкхёна. И он меня любит. И тебя тоже — постоянно о тебе вспоминал, просто стыдился прийти.  
Парень говорил и говорил, а Чонин слушал и слушал. Но все, что его интересовало, это рука Кёнсу, которая нежно гладила его по ноге.  
— Все будет хорошо, — прошептал Кёнсу ему на ухо. — У меня ведь есть еще свое тело, и если ты действительно захочешь меня видеть, то придешь потом ко мне. А я проснусь обязательно, рано или поздно.  
Чонин понимал, что слова эти — утешение. Нет и не было никаких гарантий, что Кёнсу проснется. Но всё равно кивал и сжимал ладонь Кёнсу в своих руках, потому что тот так хотел. И он собирался выполнить желание.  
И Чонин никогда действительно не смог бы бросить Бэкхёна.

В коридоре их встретили медсестры. Кёнсу мгновенно отвели в одну сторону, парня и Чонина — в другую. Все происходило так быстро и суматошно, что Чонин не понял, как, но они снова оказались в той комнате, где когда-то Кёнсу переместили в тело Бэкхёна.  
Только теперь в этой комнате, помимо тела Кёнсу, было тело Бэкхёна и тело девушки — высокой, стройной и удивительно красивой. Кто бы сомневался во вкусах его бывшего парня.  
Кёнсу улыбался одними глазами, к нему уже не подпускали, и Чонин хотел биться раненной птицей. Им даже не дали нормально попрощаться.  
Чонин закрыл глаза и вжался в стул, надеясь, что пытка быстрее закончится. Девушка, в теле которой был Бэкхён, не издавала и звука, она тоже была без сознания, а парень, который их привел, напоминал самого Чонина — был таким же напуганным.

Все закончилось так же быстро, как и началось. Бэкхён открыл глаза стоило только достать последнюю иголку, а датчики пульса Кёнсу немного ускорились. Тело же девушки быстро увезли.  
— Чанёли? — было первым, что сказал Бэкхён, и Чонину показалось словно что-то внутри перемкнуло.  
Бэкхён смотрел на Чанёля влюбленными глазами, а этот Чанёль плакал от счастья. У Чонина же снова никого не было — только Кёнсу, безмолвный и далекий.

Бэкхён извинялся долго. Плакал и хватал Чонина за руки, падал на колени и умолял его простить. А у Чонина и обиды, по сути, не осталось, потому что голова была забита другим.  
Он приходил к Кёнсу каждый день.  
Удивительно, когда они жили вместе, то ни разу не навестили тело в больнице. А когда Кёнсу исчез, Чонин начал к нему ходить, сидеть у койки и разговаривать. Он не был уверен, слышат ли его, но врач говорил, что это хорошо, что чудеса случаются, если верить и приходить.  
И Чонин приходил. Каждый день, иногда раз в два дня, старался задержаться на полчаса минимум. Но за полмесяца изменений не произошло, и хрупкая вера Чонина дрогнула. Он решил, что терпеть больше нельзя.  
— Мы хотим опробовать новое лечение, — сказал ему врач, когда Чонин вломился в кабинет. — Не уверены, что то, что мы введем ему поможет, но были случаи. Возможно, Кёнсу тоже повезет?  
— А если не повезет?  
— Боюсь, рано или поздно нам придется отключить аппараты, поддерживающие жизнь. Страховка давно закончилась и сейчас оплачиваем все мы, его коллектив. Так что…  
— Я все оплачу, — почва снова начала уходить у Чонина из-под ног.  
— Но это все равно не вариант, вы же понимаете, — казалось, что грустно было не только Чонину, но и доктору. — Сколько вы сможете так себя посвящать? Месяц, два, полгода? Вы молодой, вам жить надо. Разве что, вы можете снова попробовать найти ему тело? Просто чтобы перестраховаться.  
Идея не казалась Чонину гениальной, но лучше уж так, чем никак. И хотя больше всего Чонин хотел увидеть Кёнсу в теле Кёнсу, но был готов принять и тело чужого человека.

Доктор сказал, что новое лечение займет некоторое время. Чонин не понял, как они собирались возвращать Кёнсу к жизни, но решил довериться чуду. И сам не сидел сложа руки.  
Навещать приюты для людей, от которых отказались, было мучительно. Еще мучительнее было посещать места, где ютились сумасшедшие. Но тяжелее всего было смотреть на людей и рассматривать их как тела, не как живых, а как сосуд, который бы лучше всего подошел Кёнсу.  
Порой ему становилось до тошноты противно, он едва волок ноги с работы ради очередного притона, а потом возвращался таким же разбитым домой. Дни тянулись резиной и просвета не было. А Кёнсу казался сладкой мечтой, которая когда-то посетила его летним днем.  
Но потом Чонин возвращался в больницу, смотрел на бледное лицо Кёнсу, на длинные ресницы и понимал, что готов перетерпеть еще многое. Никогда бы не подумал Чонин, что в нем может быть столько силы ради одного человека.

Однажды Чонин остановился на мгновение. Посреди улицы. И подумал, что не может. Что так больше нельзя. Что он перестал смотреть на небо над головой и перестал смотреть под ноги. Но мысль ушла настолько быстро, что Чонин не успел даже почувствовать вину перед Кёнсу.  
А потом зазвонил телефон.  
Медсестра говорила много и быстро, но Чонин выловил только одно слово. И, чтобы пуститься со всех ног, этого хватило. Он забыл, что шел в торговый центр, что у него есть машина. Он просто бежал, задыхался, но бежал дальше.  
Хотелось услышать голос Кёнсу, увидеть улыбку, и поцеловать. Чонин был уверен, что глаза у Кёнсу будут необычайно красивыми.

С мечтами и желаниями пришлось потерпеть. Но ожидание было приятным и, зная, что Кёнсу очнулся, Чонин был готов ждать еще столько, сколько потребуется.  
Когда он влетел в палату — Кёнсу встретил его взглядом огромных карих глаз. И Чонин пропал за одно мгновение.  
Кёнсу не мог толком говорить, не мог и двигаться — слишком долго находился в лежачем положении, без какой-либо активности.  
Врачи говорили, что Кёнсу ждет долгий и трудный путь реабилитации. Что это может быть болезненно и затратно.  
Но Чонину было все равно. Он стоял на коленях перед Кёнсу, нависал над ним, и кончиками пальцев касался сухой кожи лица. Ресницы щекотали пальцы, а дыхание приятно опаляло их.  
Кёнсу был живым, Кёнсу улыбался ему уголками глаз и не отрывал взгляда от него. А Чонин не обращал внимания на медперсонал вокруг, потому что обнимал Кёнсу, потому что тыкался носом в его щеку и совсем мимолетно целовал в губы.

Если бы все не было так трудно и не принесло столько страданий, Чонин бы пошутил и поблагодарил Бэкхёна, что тот когда-то сбежал к Чанёлю. Но Бэкхён принес ему и любовь, поэтому у Чонина не было никаких сожалений.


End file.
